You and I
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: One-Shot. Songifc to "You and I" by Lady Gaga. Two years ago, big city Alex broke small town Mitchie's heart. Now she's back for her.


**A/N: All right, everyone. Here's a new one-shot. It's a songfic to **_**You and I**_ **by Lady Gaga. Again, you don't have to know the song to understand the story. I don't think **_**any**_ **songfics are going to be like that, so don't fret if you haven't heard it.**

**Also, I don't know anything about Nebraska, so I apologize. I literally had to Google "Places in Nebraska with ranches".**

**This story is completely AU, other than Mitchie being a musician and Alex being from New York.**

**Just letting you know, the ending is complete crap and it's only a "convenient ending". I chose it over the other idea I had in my head because it was easier to write and I'm lazy. I hope you don't hate it.**

**P.S.**

**This won't make any sense until you actually read the story, but **_**I know**_** that it's unrealistic for Mitchie to just open up to Alex again like that. Just pretend, okay?**

**Also, there's going to be a BIG time skip in the middle of this story, which causes it to jump over what could have been some nice filler-plot. I'm sorry but I need it to move along. It's super lengthy to begin with.**

**This story is more about Alex and Mitchie's time together, rather than Alex trying to get Mitchie back. There isn't really a point to this story. You'll see when you read.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>-A hot, sunny day in Logan County, Nebraska-<strong>

A yellow taxi rolled through the small, rural town before stopping in front of an old bar. The letters name of the establishment, "_The Tavern_" hung loosely from above the door. In the back of the cab, a young half Mexican-half Italian woman, no more than 24 years of age, nervously looked out the window. She handed the driver some cash and stepped out with her burgundy suitcase in tow.

As the cab pulled away, Alex Russo stared at the building in front of her. Memories, good and bad, flooded her mind as she recounted her time here two years ago. Quickly brushing a hand through her straight, shoulder-length hair and smoothing out her black business suit and white dress shirt, Alex sighed and walked into the bar.

There wasn't a lot going on inside the dark establishment. There was one large man nursing a beer directly to Alex's right and a barely working jukebox softly playing some old 80's rock song on the left-hand wall.

Behind the bar, was a tall, skinny girl with brown wavy hair and a baggy red t-shirt and blue jeans was wiping the tabletop down with a washcloth.

"Um...Hi..." Alex said timidly.

"Oh, hey. Didn't see ya' there." The girl looked up and smiled. "You just visiting?" She asked, glancing at the luggage.

"Yeah. I'm uh, visiting someone...someone here, actually."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time here in Logan County. My name's Caitlyn. Anythin' I can get for you?"

"No thanks. I'm okay. Um, I'm wondering if you know if Mitchie Torres still lives around here?" Alex asked.

"Well, you're in luck!" Caitlyn said cheerily, "Mitchie actually owns the place now. She's in the back office. Do you want me to go get her?"

"If that's not too much trouble and if she's not busy or anything. I don't want to intrude." Alex rushed out.

"Nonsense. I'll grab her real quick." Caitlyn turned to her right and peeked her head into a black door with the word "OFFICE" plastered on it to her right.

"Hey, Mitch? There's someone here to see you." She said.

"All right. I'll be right out." Alex heard from inside the room. She immediately tensed up and took in a deep, shaky breath when the sound of footsteps were audibly getting closer to the door.

"Caitlyn, I think we should try to rearrange some of the shift hours. They're-" Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks upon sight of the woman on the other side of the bar.

"Alex...?" She asked, completely baffled, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Hello, Mitchie." Alex let out the breath she was still holding. She took in the sight before her.

Mitchie stood there with a blue and white plaid shirt, a white V-neck underneath, straight-leg jeans with the cuffs slightly rolled up, and a pair of brown cowboy boots. Her hair was longer than Alex had remembered it, and definitely darker – it was a light brown last time the girls saw each other and now it was jet black.

"Caitlyn, can you hold down the fort for a little bit?

"Yeah, no problem."

Mitchie nodded toward the office door and Alex followed her in. She offered Alex the seat in front of her desk and closed the door for privacy.

"Whatchya' doing here?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips as soon as the door shut.

"Well, I'm in Nebraska on business. I have a couple clients to meet in Lexington next week, but I left early because I needed come back here." Alex stated honestly.

"Why?" Mitchie narrowed her eyes in hostility, "So you could find some find some other Logan County idiot to toy with?"

"That's not fair." Alex jumped in, "You know that isn't what happened."

"Whatever." Mitchie scoffed as she rolled her eyes and walked over to her chair, "What's going on, Alex?"

"...I know it's a long shot and I know that you probably hate me, but I came to tell you that I need you back in my life and I'm not leaving until that happens." Alex had always been one to put her foot down and keep it there.

Mitchie's eyes began to well up.

"...Two years..." Her voice quivered, "Two years without a phone call, an email, a letter, ANYTHING. You left with no warning and no goodbye. Hell, you couldn't even tell me to my face. You left a /fucking/ letter."

"Listen, I know that was wrong of me. Trust me, my only regret I've ever had was not ending this well...I'm just not great with goodbyes..." Alex ducked her head and anxiously picked at her clear nail polish in her lap.

"Wow. Great excuse. Almost as great as the vague excuse from the letter - You 'had to go back home'... Did someone die?"

Alex shook her head 'no'.

"Was there an emergency?"

Once again, Alex shook her head.

"Then for what reason could you have possibly left?"

"...I would've lost my job..." Alex mumbled.

"Didn't catch that." Mitchie taunted.

"I would have lost my job." Alex said sternly, looking up, "My boss called and said that my internship with the law firm was up, but they wanted to hire me to handle their small claims. They needed me back in New York immediately and if I didn't take it, then word would spread that I "don't know good opportunities when they come" and I wouldn't be able to find a job anywhere. My career would've been over before it started."

Mitchie just looked at her. She had no idea...

"...I know you hate me and I'm probably the _last_person you want to see right now, but I need you, Mitch. For two years, I've been a ghost of who I was before and I've come to realize that I can only feel whole again with you..."

"You broke my heart, Alex." Mitchie stated, "But you know that I could never _hate_you...I'm still royally pissed off...but there's I don't think there's any way I could actually dislike you." She said in amazement at the fact that no matter how hurt she had been for the past years, seeing Alex in the flesh was not boiling her insides.

"That's a relief." Alex sighed, "...This is going to be a lot to ask, but do you think we could maybe get dinner sometime? I'm here for a week and I really want to talk some more..."

Mitchie hesitated, having hundreds of thoughts in her head, all conflicting each other.

"...Uh, I guess so." She finally answered, "but I want to make it perfectly clear: I'm not looking to get into anything, okay? This dinner is strictly for catching up. I just don't need _that_in my life right now. I have enough going on." Mitchie explained.

"I completely understand." Alex nodded spastically.

"Okay...Where are you staying?"

"The hotel across the street, of course. I'm glad I still remember my way around this place." Alex said.

"Yeah...How about you get yourself settled in and come back here at around 6:30? That's when I get off and hand the place over to Caitlyn for the night. We can eat at Mario's. Mitchie suggested, remembering that during Alex's time in Logan County, that Mario's was her favorite restaurant in the small town. She began to stand up and Alex mimicked her as she made her way to the door.

"Mitchie, thank you for hearing me out. It was much more than I deserve for what I did."

"I know it was." Mitchie smirked, half jokingly; "I'll see you tonight." She stuck her right hand out and Alex was perplexed by the gesture but knew that Mitchie was purposely keeping her at all kinds of distances. She took the hand and shook it.

"Bye, Mitchie." She said with a nod. Alex thanked Caitlyn on her way out and Mitchie stood in the doorway, watching her exit.

"Who was that?" Caitlyn asked once the bell above the door stopped dinging from the motion of it closing.

"That was Alex Russo..." Mitchie breathed out more to herself than to the girl next to her.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn was just about to start her managing shift when the front door slowly opened.<p>

"Hey... Alex, right?" Caitlyn casually pointed at the girl.

"Yep." Alex smiled, "Is Mitchie here?"

"Yeah, she's just in the office if you wanna go in and meet her."

"Thanks." Alex shuffled behind the counter and knocked on the door before opening it.

She walked in to see Mitchie hunched over her desk, scribbling her signature on what looked like some forms.

"Hey, Mitch."

Mitchie looked up, a bit flustered.

"Oh, Alex. Sorry. I didn't see you there. Once I start getting into paperwork, I might as well be in my own world, you know?"

"I totally get it. Paperwork is the worst." Alex chuckled.

"So, you ready to go?" Mitchie asked as she walked over to the thin coat hanger and grabbed her black leather jacket.

"Thanks." Alex smiled when Mitchie held the door open for her.

"Hey, Caitlyn." Mitchie tossed a set of keys to the bartender, "We're heading out. You okay to take the graveyard shift?"

"Yeah. It's all good. I'll see you tomorrow." Caitlin replied, catching the keys.

Mitchie and Alex waved goodbye then walked out into the still sunny evening. Parked right out front, was an old beat-up light blue Mustang.

"I _thought_you'd still have that." Alex said.

"Couldn't give up my baby." Mitchie gave her a small smile. She opened the driver's side door and flicked a switch in the inside to unlock the rest of the doors. She and Alex got situated and the car came to life with a roar. The sound sparked one of Alex's fondest memories.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback: 3 years ago-<strong>

_21-year-old Alex Russo cruised down an empty street in a silver rented Mercedes Benz. It was her first time in Nebraska and definitely her first time in a small town in Logan County. She was used to the bustle of New York City, not the seemingly slow lifestyle of the little area. Alex had driven a very long way from Jim Kelly Field Airport, and did not pay much attention to her gas use...until the car began to slow down._

_***SPUTTER SPUTTER PUTT PUTT***_

"_No, no, no, no, no! You are _not _doing this to me! Come on, please?" She begged the vehicle as it came to a stop in the middle of the lane, "Noooo..." Alex whined, dropping her head to rest on the steering wheel._

"_UGH!" She groaned, rolling the window down and turning the car off._

_***VROOOOOOM***_

_Alex looked in her rear-view mirror and saw a blue sports car sitting behind her. She reached her hand out the window and gestured for the person to drive around her._

_The Mustang's engine revved and it pulled forward but instead of driving away, the driver just stopped on Alex's left. In the car, Mitchie Torres leaned far to the right and cranked the passenger-side window down. With a soft squeak from her leather jacket, Mitchie lowered here reflective aviator sunglasses._

"_Car trouble?" She called out to the business woman._

"_Nah, I just like to park in the middle of the street sometimes. It keeps other drivers on their toes." Alex replied sarcastically, "I ran out of gas."_

"_What? Those big city cars don't magically warn you when you're low on fuel?" Mitchie joked, to which Alex tilted her head, unamused, "I'm kidding." She added._

_Turning her own car off, Mitchie stepped out. Alex held her stare as the girl in skinny jeans and red Converse sneakers walked over to the trunk of the Mercedes._

"_All right. Put the car into drive and punch the gas. Pull over when you start rolling."_

"_I'm not going to start rolling; the car's out of-"_

"_Just do it." Mitchie cut Alex off and then braced herself against the silver trunk._

_Alex reluctantly switched the ignition on and pressed her foot down on the gas pedal. She heard a strained grunt coming from the back of the car and looked behind her and saw the other girl using all her might to force the vehicle forward._

_After about 10 agonizing seconds, Mitchie finally felt some slack. The car inched forward and Mitchie returned to an upright position, checking her forehead for sweat._

_To Alex's surprise, the car began to move and she steered slightly to the right, pulling up to the curb. She once rolled up her window and turned the car off._

_"Wow, that was amazing. Thank you." Alex was in awe, "How did you know it would move?"_

_"There's always a little bit of gas behind that 'empty' level." Mitchie said humbly._

_Alex took out her cell phone and started putting it up in the air, looking for a signal._

_"Hey, is there a tow place anywhere near here?" She asked._

_"There's one a few miles outside of town. They always take forever, though. Logan County isn't quite their first priority with customers." Mitchie told her._

_"Well, how about a gas station?"_

_"Uh, yeah. It's not quite within walking distance though."_

_"I can walk pretty far distances. You'd be surprised." Alex jested._

_"And what about when you're carrying a full tank of gas back to your car?" Mitchie asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking._

_"Damn…" Alex's shoulders dropped._

_Mitchie watched the exasperated girl run a frustrated hand through her long, thick, wavy brown hair and decided that it couldn't hurt to give her some aid. She stuck her hand out for Alex to shake._

_"My name's Mitchie Torres. Can I offer you a ride to the gas station and back?"_

_Alex looked at the stranger. '_I guess small-town hospitality _is_ real' _she thought to herself. Alex slowly extended her arm and shook the soft hand offered to her._

_"Alex Russo…and only if it's not too much trouble. I don't want to be keeping you from anything."_

_"Ah, I got nothin' to do. I was just cruising around and getting some fresh air. C'mon – we'll be back in 20 minutes tops, if _you're_ in a hurry." Mitchie put her sunglasses back on and opened the car door for Alex._

_"I'm not." Alex assured her, "I was just looking for the hotel. My boss told me there was only one around here."_

_"Yeah." Mitchie chuckled, "There's only one of just about everything here…So where ya' from?"_

_"New York City."_

_"Wow. Is this your first time in Logan County?"_

_"Yeah. It's a _lot_ different than back home, that's for sure. Have you ever been to New York?"_

_"Nah, I've always wanted to though. I hear it's quite an adventure."_

_"If you're new, then it is. Once you get the hang of things, you'll actually find a nice routine and it'll become less and less exciting every day."_

_"I'll have to visit, then." Mitchie said, stopping at a stop sign and looking at Alex for a brief moment, "What brings you to Nebraska?"_

_"I'm finishing up my undergraduate degree in Law and doing a year-long internship right outside of Logan. My new boss set me up with a suite for the year. How about you?"_

_"Well, _I _live here." Mitchie laughed._

_"I meant, what do you do?" Alex joined in._

_"I help run my dad's ranch, where we live, and also _The Tavern_. That's the local bar around here. Then if I'm looking for a little extra cash, I'll try and book some kind of gig somewhere."_

_"You're a musician?" Alex's eyebrows raised in interest._

_"Well, not like, super professionally or anything. But sometimes, I'll go play my guitar for people. It's nothing really." Mitchie shrugged._

_"No, that's really cool actually. You'll have to play me something one day." Alex suggested in a somewhat flirtatious way._

_"Well, if I _have_ to…" Mitchie sighed sarcastically. Her sense of humor was really sparking more curiosity in Alex._

_The small gas station pulled into view and Alex was able to buy a tank of gas, which Mitchie offered to carry out to the car. They made small talk all the way back to the Mercedes and since Alex had absolutely no knowledge of anything having to do with cars, Mitchie also suggested that she put the gas in, to which Alex gratefully agreed._

_"Well, it was good meeting you, Alex. I'll probably be seeing you around again, seeing that Logan isn't the biggest place around." Mitchie said, wiping her hands on the side of her pants._

_"You too, Mitchie. And thank you again – so much. Listen" Alex grabbed her purse out of her car and started digging through it before pulling out a small business card, "Here, this is my card. If you ever need anything, let me know, okay? My cell number is on there and everything."_

_"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Mitchie smiled. She and Alex began to get in their cars but before either could sit down and closed the door, Mitchie called out over the top of her car, "Hey Alex."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Let me buy you a drink sometime soon. Maybe I can show you around. If you're gonna be here for a year, you're going to want to know where things are and you could probably use a friend, right?" Mitchie asked._

_"I'd love that." Alex smiled, "If you're free, we could go tonight. It's short notice, but if that doesn't work, I still have the next couple evenings free."_

_"Tonight sounds good. I'll come pick you up from the hotel. You know how to get there?"_

_"Yeah, I got all my directions here on the seat. I'll see you tonight."_

_Mitchie waved and got into her car. Since her family's bar was just across the street from the hotel, she let Alex get a head start in order to avoid the awkwardness of driving alongside each other the whole time. After a couple minutes, Mitchie turned her radio almost all the way up and drove off with a smile on her face._

**-End flashback-**

* * *

><p>"…Thank you." Alex and Mitchie said in unison as they were seated at a small table inside of the restaurant.<p>

"…So, I know it's none of my business, but… is Caitlyn…" Alex trailed off, hoping Mitchie would get her point.

"Wow, we're just gonna dive right into it, huh?" Mitchie joked, "Uh, no. Not at all. Caitlyn's just an employee who became a pal… There hasn't really been anyone special in a couple years." Mitchie wanted Alex to get _her_ hint. Since Alex said she came back to Nebraska for Mitchie, there was no need to return the question.

A moment of heavy silence descended.

"How are the bar and ranch?" Alex broke it.

"Uh…They're all right. It's been a bit hard going at it alone, but I'm managing."

"Alone…?" The New Yorker was confused.

"My dad…passed away about six months ago. He uh…he had a pretty bad heart attack."

"Oh god, Mitchie. I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It had been a year and a half since you left and after trying to write and call with no response, I didn't think you'd really care."

"Of course I care, Mitch…I'm really sorry. He was a great man."

"Thanks…" Mitchie sighed.

"…How about your music? Are you still playing?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I actually got approached by a small-business music producer who said that he wants me to come in and record some demos or something."

"That's awesome!" Alex said, genuinely happy for the girl, "Really, that's a huge thing. Congrats." She raised her glass of water and Mitchie did the same, clinking their cups together with a smile.

"I'm definitely keeping my fingers crossed for this one…What about you? How's the uh, job?" Mitchie was hesitant to bring Alex's career up, seeing as that was the whole reason for the demise of their relationship.

"It's doing well. There's actually talks of a possible promotion, so that's something to look forward to."

"Well, congrats to _you_too." As much as Mitchie resented Alex's work, she was glad that the other girl was happy. That's all she wanted for Alex.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, Mitchie and Alex were on their way back into town in the Mustang. The radio was playing quietly in the background. Dinner had been surprisingly enjoyable on both sides. The more the girls talked, the more Mitchie felt her anger and hurt dissipate. She realized that she actually missed having Alex around and that having the girl back as a friend wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.<p>

Laughing about something Alex had said, Mitchie pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Thanks for the ride and for tonight, Mitch." Alex said, unbuckling her seat belt, "I'm glad you agreed to come."

"Thanks, me too. I actually had a great time." Mitchie smiled.

Alex said 'bye' and exited the car, but before she closed the door, Mitchie grabbed her attention.

"Hey, you're not doing anything important tomorrow, are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm just hanging out for the week." Alex shrugged.

"…How about you come to the bar for a few drinks? It's still open for a while and it's karaoke night…You used to _love_karaoke night."

Alex looked at Mitchie's hopeful eyes, surprised and excited that she was making an effort to be with her after all that had happened.

"I'll go on one condition," Alex smirked, "_You_ have to sing something."

"I know just the song." Mitchie said with a wink.

The girls entered the busy bar that was mostly filled with townspeople who were looking for something to do on a Tuesday evening.

Mitchie greeted a few people she knew and then offered Alex a seat at the counter.

"I'm just gonna grab us a couple drinks and then we can sit at our table." Mitchie pointed at an empty area in the back corner of the bar, "What'll ya' have?"

"Just a bottle." Alex answered. She had never really ben into flashy drinks or hard liquor.

"The usual – coming right up!" Mitchie pulled two dark brown beer bottles from one of the mini-fridges underneath the countertop. She snapped them open, using a bottle opener nearby.

"Ready?" Mitchie came out from behind the bar and handed Alex her beer.

"Yep. How much for the beer?" Alex began reaching for her wallet.

"It's on the house. I know the owner." Mitchie joked.

She and Alex sat down at the table, across from each other.

"Do you remember the first time we hung out and we came here for drinks?" Mitchie asked, taking a sip from her bottle.

"Yes! And how I _totally_ overdressed." Alex laughed over the music in the background.

"You know, you were sitting with your high heels on, but somehow, you still looked like you completely belonged here." Mitchie said distantly, as if she was remembering right then and there.

This puzzled Alex. Did Mitchie miss her…? Before she could say anything, Caitlyn walked over and tapped Mitchie on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mitch? Some people are wondering when you're gonna get up on stage."

"Is it all right if I do a quick song right now?" Mitchie turned to Alex.

"That's what our agreement was." Alex smiled.

"I'll be right back." Mitchie took a couple big gulps of her beer before standing and whispering her song choice into Caitlyn's ear. Caitlyn nodded and walked over to the karaoke machine while Mitchie made her way onto the stage.

"Hey, everyone." Mitchie said over the clapping for her, "Uh, this song is for old time's sake." She made eye contact with Alex as the intro to _A Heart of Gold_ by Neil Young began playing. Alex stared back with wide eyes that already began tearing up.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback: 2 years, 6 months ago-<strong>

_Mitchie and Alex were sprawled out on Mitchie's brown leather couch, completely passed out, completely naked. After a long night of intimacy, Mitchie laid under Alex with her right arm and leg hanging off the side of the couch and her left arm slung around Alex's waist. Alex had her left hand holding Mitchie's right one and her right arm around Mitchie's neck._

_Alex was the first to wake up after feeling a slight breeze brush up against her. She lazily cracked her eyes open and lifted her head to look around. Regaining her bearings, she concluded that she was in Mitchie's house on the Ranch, in the living room and that the sun was coming from the window just above them. Alex took a second to admire the area. She'd been there hundreds of times in the past 6 months since getting to know Mitchie, and it had been about 4 months since they became 'more than friends' but this was the first time they'd gotten the house to themselves. Mitchie's father was out for a few days, going to some farming convention._

_Alex grinned as she gazed upon the pastel green walls, the white rug on the hardwood floor, and the glass-top coffee table in front of the couch. Looking down, she saw that her fingers were laced in Mitchie's and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's neck. Wanting Mitchie to wake up, Alex decided to give her a little love-bite._

_Mitchie groaned in contentment when she felt a light sucking sensation on just below her jaw. She gave Alex's hand a squeeze and when the taller brunette looked up at her, Mitchie leaned in for a kiss._

"_Mornin'…It's your birthday." Mitchie said excitedly, pulling back, "Do you have to work today?"_

"_Yeah…Alex said sadly, "I have to be there in a couple hours, but I can hang around for a little bit. I don't want to get up."_

"_Then don't go. Stay with me and we can get birthday-freaky." Mitchie joked, "Or we can grab lunch. I'm up for either."_

"_As enticing as that sounds," Alex laughed, "I have a conference that I can't miss, but we can just rest for a while right now. I'll call you when I'm done with work."_

"_All right. I'm gonna take you out for a nice dinner." Mitchie pulled down a thin throw blanket from the top of the couch and manipulated her arms around Alex to cover them both with it before turning on the TV._

_Alex turned to Mitchie and started rubbing her thumb across Mitchie's bottom lip._

"_What are you doing?" Mitchie wondered._

"_I got some of my lipstick on your face." Alex said with concentration in her expression._

_One episode of some court show later, Alex sighed and began to sit up._

"_Nooooo, don't go yet." Mitchie whimpered._

"_Relax. I'll only be gone for a few hours. You can go to the stables or something." Alex chuckled, "Can I use your shower?"  
><em>

"_Of course. Do you need any shower company?"_

"_I'd love some, but I know that if we do anything now, I won't want to go to work."_

"_Ugh, I can't get _anything_, can I?" Mitchie said in fake anger._

"_Hey, I think last night constitutes as a lot more than 'anything'." Alex reasoned with her. She kissed Mitchie on the cheek and then walked upstairs to Mitchie's bathroom._

_20 minutes later, Alex was dressed and ready to go. Coming down the stairs, she heard the light strumming of a guitar from the living room where Mitchie was._

"I wanna live, I wanna give,

I've been a miner for a heart of gold…"

_A smile was heard in Mitchie's voice as it rang over the instrument's chords. Alex walked into the living room and found her girlfriend standing with her guitar strapped on her body. Her still very naked body of which the guitar only covered one particular part._

"_Oh my god!" Alex laughed out loud. Mitchie had always been one to do anything for a laugh, but naked guitar playing was definitely a new thing. Alex broke out into a big, goofy smile and Mitchie, herself, was having a hard time keeping a straight face._

"I'm a miner for a heart of gold,

And I'm getting old…"

_Mitchie held out the last note and then she gave the strings one last strum._

"_Thank you, Nebraska!" She yelled, holding her guitar pick in the air._

"_Wow, Mitch." Alex wiped some tears of laughter from her eyes, "That was new and exciting."_

"_Exciting enough to convince you not to go to work today?" Mitchie asked hopefully._

_Alex grabbed a hold of the guitar and slowly lifted it from Mitchie's shoulder, placing it on the table behind them. She let out a purr before grabbing Mitchie's right hand and pulling her into a kiss, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's bare waist. Mitchie was just about to gain entrance into Alex's mouth before Alex pulled away._

"_Mmm…I gotta go. I'll see you tonight." Alex pulled back and kissed a very stunned Mitchie on the cheek while rushing out the door._

_Mitchie stared at the door as it closed, still dumbfounded. She shook her head and began looking for her clothes, which were scattered every which way on the floor._

"_Tease." She mumbled to herself with a smile, trying to ignore the newfound pressure down below._

**-End of flashback-**

* * *

><p>"<em>And I'm getting old…<em>"

Mitchie's voice, once again, held that last note before the bar erupted in applause. Alex found herself even letting out a 'whoo!' or two above the crowd so that Mitchie could hear and see her. Mitchie came off stage, accepting compliments and pats on the back.

"How was that?" She asked Alex when she reached the table.

"That was great. I can't believe you remembered." Alex smiled.

"Of course I remembered. It's only been 2 and a half years. My memory isn't _that_ bad."

"Well, thank you for that."

Mitchie grabbed a couple more beers from the fridge and she and Alex stayed at their table talking. Before they knew it, they were the only ones left in the whole place.

"All right, Mitchie. I'm gonna head home." Caitlyn said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll lock up. See you tomorrow." Mitchie called out after her.

"I guess I should head back to the hotel. I don't want to keep you up." Alex sighed.

Watching the girl begin to leave, Mitchie suddenly felt an empty feeling in her stomach.

"Wait, Alex…How about you come stay at my place? I've still got that extra room and the ranch is closer to Lexington than the hotel, so you'd be driving about 20 minutes less." Mitchie offered before she could stop herself.

"What? Uhm…Sure?" Alex said, unsurely. This was the exact opposite of what she was expecting to get out of this trip.

"Alright… Uh, we can grab your bags from across the street and then head over." Mitchie felt herself smile.

* * *

><p><strong>-5 days later-<strong>

It was almost the end of Alex's stay in Logan County and she and Mitchie had fallen into a routine close to the one from two years ago, minus the displays of affection. They would casually flirt every so often, but that was just both of their basic natures.

Mitchie realized that she wasn't mad at Alex, but at the fact that she just was not there –angry at her absence. Having Alex back at her side for the past few days reawakened Mitchie's feelings for the girl. Mitchie was cautious of these feelings, though. She still attempted to keep Alex at somewhat of a distance, knowing that she'd be leaving soon. If Mitchie gave her everything again, she'd be just as hurt when Alex had to go. Since moving Alex's things into her house, Mitchie decided to not let herself get romantically involved with Alex again. Alex didn't quite expect the same thing.

The girls were cuddled up on opposite sides of the living room couch, drinking hot chocolate and watching an old movie, making fun of the awful acting and terrible writing.

"…I've really missed." Alex piped up.

"Yeah…Imagine what it could have been." Mitchie replied.

"Listen, if I could have had both, I'd have been right here in Nebraska with you for the past two years as well as keeping a solid career." Alex tried to reason with her, "You know, we've been in a really good place since I came back…You think we could slowly give this another chance?" She asked boldly.

Mitchie looked into her hopeful brown eyes before answering.

"…I don't think I can do that, Alex…" She said, looking down, "Because you're just gonna leave again and honestly, it would hurt too much…"

"I won't leave, then. Not if it means losing you." Alex scooted closer to Mitchie.

"You'd lose your job. I couldn't hold that guilt."

"Then let me resign. I can find another job anywhere, but this is the only place that has a _you_."

Alex pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.

"Hello?...Hi, sir. This is Alex Russo…I'm fine, how are you?...I was calling to tell you I'll be faxing in my letter of resignation…I'm moving to Nebraska…It's just the right place to be, sir…All right…It was very enjoyable working for you though…Thank you sir, I'll miss the firm too…Goodbye." Alex hung up the phone and looked at Mitchie, who was staring back at her in horror.

"A-Alex. Y-you have to call him back." Mitchie rushed out.

"Mitchie…"

"I –I can't believe you just did that. Call him and t-t-tell him it was all a joke."

"Mitch…"

"Here, I'll do it. How could you quit? You were doing so well and-" Mitchie reached for the cell phone.

"MITCHIE." Alex slightly raised her voice. The other girl stopped her rambling.

"I quit because I already have a new job…here…in Nebraska."

"…Wh-what?" Mitchie was completely lost.

"That client I'm meeting in a few days?... He's is the music producer that has been talking to you."

"…Huh?..." Was all Mitchie could get out.

"He is starting his own independent music company and needs a lawyer. My boss recommended me for the job and after hearing it was near Logan County, I jumped at the chance. We were gonna surprise you with the contracts. I couldn't be far any longer, Mitchie. I couldn't hear a joke without thinking of your sense of humor, I couldn't listen to an old rock song without hearing your voice, and I couldn't even glance at a freaking Mustang! Do you know how popular those things are? …I just needed to have you back. My life was literally nothing for two years." Alex was almost in tears.

She looked at Mitchie, whose expression softened to one of understanding. Slowly, Alex inched forward and cupped one hand on Mitchie's cheek while leaning in. She stopped right before she got to Mitchie's lips and when there was no resistance from the girl, Alex pressed their lips together. She closed her eyes and sensed Mitchie's mouth timidly start to move with hers.

Alex let out a surprised, but pleasured gasp when she suddenly felt a pair of strong, loving arms wrap around her waist and flip her down onto her back, the kiss never breaking. Mitchie's hands were roaming up and down Alex's sides and Alex tangled her fingers into the girl's hair.

"I love you, Mitchie." She whispered when Mitchie's lips moved down to kiss her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>-3 years later-<strong>

"THANK YOU, NEBRASKA!" Mitchie yelled into a microphone on stage. She had been on tour for the past year, bringing Alex along with her and was finally ending in Omaha.

"I GOTTA GO, BUT NEBRASKA, I LOVE YOU!" Thousands of people cheered as Mitchie ran off stage and handed her guitar to a groupie. She went straight to her newly wedded wife and hugged her tightly.

"I just headlined my first tour." Mitchie said in amazement.

"You did it, babe! I'm so happy for you." Alex gave Mitchie a kiss on the left cheek and brought her into another hug.

"I love you, Nebraska." She whispered to the singer.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, remember: I'm not a fan of this ending either. I'm not really a fan of the whole second part of this story, from the time skip, on. I just really wanted to keep it as a one-shot without making it too long. Sorry if none of it made sense. I really just dove into everything without thinking too much about how I was going to write it.<strong>

**All in all, this story turned out very differently from how I originally had it all planned out.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Follow ILoveFanfic76 on Twitter!**


End file.
